Secreto
by Freeandbored
Summary: Gilbert y Lovino tienen un secreto que deben confesar y aunque todos ya lo saben, es la familia la que debe saber. (Hay una referencia de la serie Friends)


Secreto

"¿Y ahora como les decimos?" Pensaban. Gilbert y Lovino tenían una relación no-tan-en-secreto, pero a diferencia de la de sus hermanos menores, era sin duda algo inesperado, de hecho, todo lo que había entre ellos así era. "Todo es tu culpa, _bambino patata_ " decía Lovino, si estaban sospechando había sido por su culpa, pero a Gilbert le enternecían los gestos de Lovino y lo único que hacía era abrazarlo y reírse.

"De cualquier forma, Lovi, tenían que enterarse" se excusaba Gilbert, "casi todos lo saben o lo van saber". Y era cierto. Aunque ya casi todos se daban una idea, resultaba difícil contárselo a su propia familia. Y es que había varias razones…

La primera vez que se vieron fue en una fiesta. No fueron presentados. La segunda vez fue cuando Lovino fue a casa de los Beilschmidt a recoger a su hermano. No entendía qué veía Feliciano en _ese patata_ Ludwig. Tocó a la puerta y lo recibió Gilbert, hermano mayor de Ludwig.

\- Todavía no llegan, pero pasa, no te quedes ahí.

Se quedaron en la sala en silencio, mientras se examinaban disimuladamente, Gilbert pudo darse cuenta que Lovino vestía un traje tal vez de diseñador. Mientras que por el contrario, él usaba ropa deportiva, y estaba un poco despeinado. Eso no llamó tanto la atención de Lovino, como el color de cabello de Gilbert, casi blanco, su actitud relajada y confiada y el pajarito que se posaba en la cabeza de éste al que llamaba _Gilbird._

Estas escenas se repetían constantemente, a veces en casa de los Beilschmidt, a veces en casa de los Vargas. Poco a poco empezaron a conversar, en un principio sobre cosas triviales, hasta intercambiar historias vergonzosas sobre sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, llegando incluso a espiarlos en algunas citas. Pero con el pasar de los días ellos se desviaban y se iban a tomar algo. Se llegaron a considerar amigos.

Había simpatía y sobre todo entendimiento. Nunca se habían sentido más comprendidos hasta que se conocieron: eran hermanos mayores sobreprotectores que al mismo tiempo se sentían un poco opacados, no es que fueran ignorados, era sólo que preferían ser más discretos, al menos uno lo era. A Lovino le divertían las ocurrencias de Gilbert y a éste le gustaba el sarcasmo de Lovino.

¿Cuándo empezaron a sentir algo el uno por el otro? No sabían, quizá fue en una ocasión en la que Lovino y Gilbert pasaron toda la tarde viendo películas, y después de un momento, Gilbert despertó junto a Lovino recargado de él en el sofá. Todavía dormía y lo pudo contemplar, se veía lindo cuando no estaba haciendo la expresión de fastidio de siempre. Entonces Lovino despertó. Qué bien que estaba oscuro, sino ambos verían el rubor en las mejillas del otro. Cada vez que recordaba que había dormido con Gilbert -en el buen sentido de la palabra- no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco. Lo mismo le pasaba a Gilbert, pero su amistad continuó igual.

Hasta que, por algún giro del destino, a Ludwig y Feliciano se les ocurrió la _genial_ idea de vivir juntos. _"¿En qué estaban pensando?"_. Esa noche, Lovino los escuchó hablar de que aparte de poder estar juntos, sería la solución para no molestar más a sus hermanos, cuando uno se quedaba con el otro.

Después de ver muchos departamentos, Lovino propuso intercambiar: _"Sí, stronzi, yo me voy a vivir con Gilbert y tú, Pat… digo, Ludwig te vas con Feliciano"_. Los otros no lo creían, pero él hablaba en serio. Luego de la mudanza, las cosas parecían más tranquilas, al menos para los demás. Pese a su buena acción, Lovino se odiaba un poco porque ahora tenía a Gilbert cerca.

Todo esto se lo confiaba a Emma, su amiga y confidente, en algún momento había tenido un crush en ella, pero al ver que ella y Antonio sentían algo, lo mejor era que se quedaran como amigos. Ella lo escuchaba atenta, y le preguntaba _"¿Has hablado con él?"._ _"NO"_ decía Lovino, le daba vergüenza admitir que después de criticar tanto a su hermano por ser novio de un _tedesco patata_ , ahora él aceptara que estaba enamorado del _tedesco patata mayor_. Eso nunca… Era el orgullo el que hablaba.

Por otra parte, Gilbert le decía lo mismo a su mejor amiga, Elizabeta. A ella le parecía muy tierno, pero eso fastidiaba a Gilbert. _"¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan cool como yo pueda tener esos sentimientos? Soy demasiado asombroso para una relación, eso sería poco genial"_. Elizabeta reía recordándole cuanto había llorado cuando ella y Roderich se casaron. _"Era alergia a las flores"_ se excusaba. _"Bien, admito que Lovino es algo cool, casi igual que yo"_.

\- Deberías decírselo- decía Roderich que había escuchado toda la conversación, estaba en la sala leyendo, en silencio.

Gilbert ni siquiera lo había notado. _"Ah disculpa que me meta así, de verdad no eres discreto para hablar, tonto"._

Con esto, a veces Emma y Elizabeta se juntaban para hablar, aunque no planeaban juntarlos, esperaban que dejaran de ser orgullosos y lo hicieran, les parecía algo muy lindo, y a la vez irónico.

El asunto es que nunca encontraban una manera de decirlo, no era fácil pararse delante del otro y de la nada decirle: "Me gustas". Hasta resultaba ridículo pensar en eso. _"¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?"_ decían. Aún salían como amigos, siempre y cuando hubiera gente, ya en privado era distinto, evitaban quedarse a solas por mucho tiempo.

No fue sino hasta el día en el que Lovino se encontró en un bar, de lejos vio a sus primos Antonio, Paulo y Francis, acompañados obviamente por Gilbert. No entendía qué pasaba, sólo que ya habían bebido de más, y empezaban a retirarse, los escuchó reírse cuando Gilbert chocó contra un poste, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba algo que lo dejó frío: _"Deja de ser un cobarde y dile lo que sientes… ahí te lo dejamos Lovino…"._

" _¿Acaso estaban tan borrachos que ya estaban delirando? O ¿era que… Gilbert en verdad trataba de decirle algo?"_ Tardó en ayudarlo a subir al auto, en ese momento Gilbert parecía sobrio, quizá fue el golpe, o tal vez que ya había llegado el momento de hablar.

Al llegar a casa, Lovino le puso un poco de hielo en la frente, estaban en silencio, hasta que Gilbert abrió la boca:

\- Supongo que quieres hablar de lo que ellos decían, ¿no? Mira… no sé cómo empezar…

\- Sólo dímelo y ya…

\- Está bien… creo que… me gustas…- lo decía poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

\- ¿Cómo que crees?- decía Lovino provocándolo.

\- Bueno, sí, me gustas… mucho y creo que eres cool, como yo – y empezó a reírse.

\- Tú también, me gustas, a pesar de que seas un _idiota –_ le dijo en tono más conciliador.

A partir de ahí, coincidieron en guardarlo en secreto, no para todos, Emma y Elizabeta estaban enteradas, y por lo tanto Antonio y Roderich, aunque Paulo y Francis debían saberlo también y luego Kiku, también tenía que saberlo.

No lo dirían hasta que fuera el momento adecuado, y tuvieron que pasar varias cosas para que se animaran, primero que Lud y Feli se habían comprometido y luego la boda. Esto no los molestaba, al contrario, los aliviaba pensar que así no tendrían que enfrentarse a otra junta familiar. Era sabido que Massimo Vargas y Heinrich Beilschmidt eran amigos/rivales desde hacía varias décadas, y si ya había habido revuelo porque los nietos _consentidos_ estaban juntos, que pasara lo mismo con los mayores, sería el colmo.

La ocasión se presentó por fin, unos días después de que Lud y Feli regresaron de su luna de miel, Elizabeta y Roderich los invitaron a desayunar. Entonces Gilbert se levantó diciendo que tenía un asunto que atender, y delante de todos le dio un beso en la frente a Lovino. Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante el acto, y mientras Gilbert recuperaba el habla se acercó a Roderich para besarlo en la frente también, luego a Elizabeta, Emma, Antonio, Kiku y finalmente a Ludwig y Feliciano. Luego dijo: _"Es por pasar tanto tiempo con Francis"_ y se fue rápido, mientras Elizabeta y los demás les preguntaba cómo había estado su viaje. Feliciano le sonreía triunfal a Ludwig mientras el otro aún no lo creía completamente.

" _¿Y ahora cómo se lo decimos?"_ Pensaban, cuando se reunieron esa tarde. _"Todo es tu culpa, bambino patata"_ decía Lovino, ahora no sólo ya sospechaban, seguramente ya lo confirmaron. _"De cualquier forma, Lovi, tenían que enterarse"_ se excusaba Gilbert, _"casi todos lo saben o lo van saber, además no dices que ya sospechaban"_.

Cuando estuvieron los cuatro reunidos, lo dijeron sin rodeos: _"Estamos juntos desde hace ya varios meses…"_ decían tomados de las manos. Feliciano miró a Ludwig como diciendo _"te lo dije"_ y él aún sorprendido le daba la razón. Quizá en el futuro tendrían citas dobles, de verdad y no aquellas en las que los espiab… Bueno, ellos comprenderán. En realidad no había sido tan difícil, ahora faltaban los abuelos… pero sería en otra ocasión.


End file.
